


All I Want is Love

by Doctorwhogirl13



Series: When the Morning Comes [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, First Christmas, Fluff, Great Big World, M/M, really sappy Christmas fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorwhogirl13/pseuds/Doctorwhogirl13
Summary: Here is the first in a series I mean to do. One story based on each track of the album When the morning comes by A Great Big World. This being the first song, and it basically being a break up song/promoting the sense of individuality, I struggled with how to turn this into a base for a Johnlock fic. But being that it is Christmas time still, this came to being. Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the first in a series I mean to do. One story based on each track of the album When the morning comes by A Great Big World.   
> This being the first song, and it basically being a break up song/promoting the sense of individuality, I struggled with how to turn this into a base for a Johnlock fic. But being that it is Christmas time still, this came to being. Enjoy!

“All I want is love."

 

John walked into a hurricane. Perhaps hurricane was a bit strong. But something had definitely ripped through the flat. Books and loose papers were everywhere, the coffee table was on its side, and there was a few piles of glass shards as if things had been smashed. Continuing his investigation into the matter, John turned the corner into the kitchen to find his mad genius hunched over the table, fingers clutching his hair in anguish. The detective's eyes were closed, but John knew better then to think he didn't realise he was there.

 

“Care to tell me what happened here?” John inquired as he surveyed more of the damage. 

 

“I can't figure it out, John. And it’s killing me.”

 

“Uh huh, and what is it you can't figure?” John asked, slightly worried.

 

Sherlock let go of his hair and looked up at John. “It’s our first Christmas together, and I can't figure out what present to get you! I've asked everyone and they are all idiots and not helpful at all.”

 

John laughed, “well that explains a few text messages I got today.” He went over and sat across from Sherlock. “Why is this so important to you. We have spent other Christmases together.”

 

“Yes, but not as a couple. This is the first one.” Sherlock grasped John's hands across the table. “It has to be perfect. This is the one we will remember forever.” 

 

“Sherlock, sometimes you can be the biggest dolt ever. I don't need you to get me anything for me to remember this Christmas forever. I already will. You've given me the best gift you could ever give. Your heart. This year? All I want is love. Can you give me that?” 

 

Sherlock’s eyes got wider, and John would swear there were tears forming, “Yes John. I can do that.” He brought one of John's hands to his lips and placed a soft kiss. “Merry Christmas, John.”


End file.
